Ron's Turn
by WithDemonWings
Summary: It's after the war and Ron is tired of being the only one without a significant other. Harry has Snape, which Ron didn't understand but went with anyway, and Hermione had Charlie. Ron had no one, until he trips over someone at the lake. AU/Slash


Ron watched his two best friends forlornly.

He sighed, resting his head on his fist.

He was happy for them, he really was.

Now that they had defeated He Who –no- Voldemort, he corrected himself; he didn't remember ever seeing his friends so happy or relaxed.

A loud laugh startled Ron from his thoughts and he watched as Severus levitated Harry into the air before dropping him, unceremoniously, into the water. Harry spluttered to the surface, still laughing.

Who would have thought that after almost 7 years of unmitigated hatred that the pair would be lovers, the wizarding worlds "Golden Couple"? Certainly not Ron, but he had been the good friend, and listened as Harry explained to them what Severus had done, had been doing and Ron, despite his inclination to despise anything Slytherin related, Ron found himself respecting the Potion Master. Not liking mind, but respecting.

Watching the older man with Harry it was easy to see that he genuinely cared for the boy-hero and as a sopping wet Harry planted himself in a disgruntled Severus' lap, it was clear those feelings were returned.

After finding out what Harry's life had been like growing up, Ron was not going to be the one to stand between Harry and family or love or happiness.

As the affectionate kiss that Harry had bestowed on his older lover began to deepen, Ron turned away, not wanting to intrude on the moment.

His gaze found Hermione. Their relationship had lasted a good week, before they decided that they were more like siblings than lovers. A week after their fling, Harry had managed to weasel out some interesting information on Hermione. She had a crush on one of Ron's older brothers. Harry had promised not to tell Ron which one and he hadn't, no, that honour went to Ginny.

Ginny and the older brother in question had been in the kitchen one morning and Ron had come down, still sleepy and heard them arguing.

'She's with Ron,' he couldn't tell which brother it was because he was still half asleep.

'No she isn't, she hasn't been with Ron in like forever!' Ginny countered. Forever had actually meant about three months. 'Don't even try to make up any excuses, she likes you, you like her, ask her out before I do it for you!' Ron stumbled back as Ginny had come storming out of the kitchen.

Charlie was standing in the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee in on hand and a spoon that had probably had sugar on it in the other.

'Ask her out make, she's been making googly eyes at you for ages,' Harry commented as he wandered into the kitchen.

'Ron,' Charlie said, afraid he'd hurt his brother in some way.

Ron had simply smiled and patted Charlie's arm, 'good luck mate,' he said, taking the cup from Charlie's lax fingers.

So here they were, Charlie and Hermione, and how odd that had been at the beginning but now it only seemed natural. Hermione had been drawn into a world of dragons and Charlie had been re-introduced to the world of books, something he had been in before he had discovered dragons.

The pair disappeared into the forest and Ron sighed before he heard a moan coming from the pair necking in the oversized chair.

He pulled himself to his feet and decided to go for a walk.

Ron was halfway around the lake when he tripped over something.

'God damn it! Does no one watch where they're going?' someone snapped angrily from under Ron.

Or rather he tripped over someone.

Ron scrambled off the body and turned a lovely shade of red as he realized he'd stumbled, quite literally onto Draco Malfoy. Who had just happened to be why Ron hadn't been paying attention in the first place.

'Sorry,' Ron mumbled as he stumbled to his feet, 'I didn't realize anyone was out here, I was just trying to clear my head,' he stated as he headed for the other side of Malfoy's clearing.

Draco stared after Ron as the lanky redhead walked away.

Damn it! This wasn't how he wanted things to go. With a sigh Draco got to his feet and hurried after Ron.

'Weasley!' he called but the redhead had managed to put a good bit of distance between them, 'Ronald!' he tried again as he rushed to catch the other man.

'What do you want?' Ron asked tiredly, he had been harbouring feelings for the well-built blonde since, well probably forever but he'd only recently realized said feelings. He hadn't said or done anything because he knew that they would never be returned.

Draco studied the redhead for a moment, 'I wanted to apologize for snapping at you, I didn't realize it was you,' he offered.

Ron nodded, 'I didn't mean to trip over you, I just wanted to get away from the love fest over there,' he waved to the other side of the lake. Hermione and Charlie were still absent and well he didn't want to think about Harry and Severus.

'I didn't take my godfather for an exhibitionist,' Draco commented, sounding both amused and slightly sick.

Ron groaned, 'I didn't need to know that.' His head suddenly snapped up and he examined Draco with concern, 'I didn't hurt you, did I?' he asked, fighting to keep his hands to himself and not run them over the well muscled, slightly shorter man's body.

'I might have been slightly winded, but I'm fine,' the blonde replied with a mild smirk as he watched Ron clench his fist.

'Good,' Ron stated before the pair fell into an awkward silence.

'See you,' he finally said, not meeting the blonde's blue grey eyes.

Draco growled softly before be spun Ron around and pinned him to a tree. The blonde, at 6'1", was a few inches shorter than Ron's 6'4" but he had a good 20 pounds of extra muscle that Ron didn't have and he used that slight advantage to stun the redhead.

'Fuck it,' he muttered before assaulting Ron's mouth with his own.

It took a moment for Ron to work out what was going on but when he did his hands came up to tangle in Draco's hair and his leg curled around the blonde's waist. They both groaned at the contact.

They pulled apart suddenly and had a silent conversation before kissing again. At the moment they were content to snog by the lake. They would talk later.


End file.
